


Love or duty? What to choose?

by Slavyori



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyori/pseuds/Slavyori
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 29





	Love or duty? What to choose?

Ever since joining the so-called “Student Council” under the leadership of Atua-controlled Ultimate Artist Angie, Himiko felt like there was less positivity floating around in the air. Everyone became nervous, jumpy, and what’s worse - divided. A murder was coming, and it was only a matter of time until it happened. And a matter of *who* would do it - after all, if you don’t guess the killer correctly, everyone except the killer were going to die. This put stress on poor little Magician’s shoulders harder than ever, often making her take off her hat or even help her make up a habit of touching it just so she feels calmer.  
Himiko also noticed that other Ultimates around her didn’t feel any better - everyone was just as suspicious of each other as they were back at the beginning of the game. Even Tenko, the girl who loved the Ultimate Magician more than an entire world, seemed more down after learning that Himiko caved in to the Atua-worship religion. Was it betrayal? Disappointment? After all, Chabashira-san did tell her to talk to her if there was anything bad or she just wanted to vent.  
“If there was no God, it’d be necessary to invent him”  
Normally, today would be the day when Himiko would be on watch in the outside area, making sure nobody were walking around at night. During a short confrontation with Kaito and Shuichi she felt too lazy to deal with it fully, so she just “nyeh”d and got out of there, deciding to ignore them. Not like any of them could murder one another anyway…  
And now she was patrolling the part of the outside area where there was Tenko’s dojo, the place that already could bring memories to the small red-haired girl. Memories of… training, being together, bonding… Himiko remembered Tenko’s cheerful smile whenever she did something with visible enthusiasm, even if that was just a ruse to keep Chabashira-san happy. The Ultimate Magician quietly sighed, but took a detour to the dojo anyway. Her cheeks felt red and on fire again. She was clearly worrying… but over what? Himiko just couldn’t understand. Not just because she was too small or anything - if even the adults in books for other adults could not understand such feelings, then how could *she*?  
The red-haired girl heard some noises coming from the inside. Someone was there. There was little doubt as to who it could’ve been, but using this as an excuse for her conscience, she slid the dojo’s door to the side.  
Sure enough, it was just Tenko here, practicing. The wooden statues were designed in such a way that they’d perform punches which could be blocked only by using Aikido blocking knowledge. She did that no problem, but Himiko could feel even from such a distance that The Ultimate Aikido Master was bored. Bored and… alone? Only when Tenko finally realized she was being observed and turned around to the entrance door, did Himiko notice that she was entirely alone and on her own. “Not even Gonta came… and he was such a gentleman about it too…” - the red-haired girl made a remark in her mind.  
— Ah, Y-Yumeno-san? — Tenko asked, clearly surprised. She did not expect someone like the lazy Magician, of all people, to come and make a detour just to visit her dojo. — I-I was just finishing up and uhh… going to bed, like supposed to, yeah!  
— Nyeh… — Himiko could’ve cared less if somebody had been breaking the night time rules in front of her. She put herself in a difficult position - having already entered dojo and closed the door behind her, she couldn’t back down from whatever it was she wanted to do with Tenko. And even if she did so now, it would make her look… weird.  
— Hm? Is something wrong, Yumeno-san? — Tenko approached the little Magician, who blushed more the closer she got to her.  
— N-Nyeh… I just… — she wanted to say it, but something prevented her from doing so. She knew she’d betrayed Tenko by instead choosing to side with Angie and her Atua, so why was it so difficult to simply apologize?! It both scared and frustrated the small girl.  
— Hm? — Tenko turned her head in concern, like cats do. She even put a finger close to her mouth, and if that pose didn’t say “I’m all ears” then Himiko couldn’t say what did. Although she had to admit, the girl with the green bow sure looked attractive like this…  
“What?”  
— What is it, Yumeno-san? — Chabashira asked again, and looked Himiko straight in the eyes. She even lowered herself so that their heads were on the same level. To Yumeno, it was starting to get uncomfortable… So she did what she deemed she could do best in this situation.  
— Ah-! — Tenko exclaimed, taken by surprise a bit as she was suddenly hugged by a little Magician, who pressed her face into her shoulder.  
After a short moment of realizing and processing of what happened, Tenko gave a smile similar to the one of a mother to her child, and hugged her back too. Just through this little hug, they both felt something… as if something had just become connected, like two ends of a cut wire, which now worked for as long as they had one another, clinging each to each, even if just in a simple hug.  
Himiko could feel that positive feeling that had been in the air again. The one that always came from Tenko. Maybe it was just her aroma, who knows… Yumeno did have to admit though, the one she was hugging really smelt kind of good… and the more she breathed this perfume in, the more she wanted to breathe it like it was regular air. The Aikido Master felt this desire simply by hearing how deeply the little girl hugging her inhaled and exhaled, blowing hot air right into her body.  
Tenko chuckled a little from embarrassment and rubbed Himiko on the back carefully, making the small girl bend under her fingers with a quiet “nyeh”.  
— I don’t wanna let go… — the red-haired girl said, stepping even closer to Tenko so that it’d be more comfortable for her to hug the Aikido Master. — Do you?  
— Neither do I, my dear… — Tenko immediately bit herself in her mind. How could she say that thing to none other than Himiko? The Magician would surely think she was being weird and- huh?  
— Nyeh… — was all that Himiko said. She felt so good… she’d never felt this good ever since that faithful moment when she joined the student council and it made itself known to everyone at the dining hall. — W-We’d better get to sleep… — the small girl yawned widely and broke the hug, Tenko releasing her at the first attempt. — Could you give me a piggyback ride, Chabashira-san?  
— H-Huh? Oh, sure! Get on! — Tenko smiled and let Himiko climb onto her back, hugging now from behind.  
On the way back, Himiko thought of something before drifting off silently to sleep. She didn’t need Atua. She didn’t need Angie. Even more so, she didn’t need to invent a god for herself… for it has always been there right in front of her nose, and was now giving her a piggyback ride.  
Tenko smiled when she felt Himiko fall asleep on her. That was so typical of this lazy little girl… she went past already sleeping Gonta, snoring just as peacefully as a Magician on her back. First, she entered Himiko’s room, quietly.  
— Nyeh… — Himiko said through her sleep as she heard the sound of a door being opened. She still was asleep though.  
Tenko approached the bed and carefully laid the red-haired girl there, taking her cone hat off and putting it on the bedside table. With another “nyeh” the Magician turned to Tenko, the only source of warmth she could get this night now. Judging by her expression, she wasn’t having a very good dream… Chabashira very carefully and gently put the blanket on the girl, and couldn’t help but give her a kiss on the forehead, just because of how cute Himiko looked right now. This seemed to affect the little girl’s dream – she smiled widely and “nyeh”d with relief. Tenko, smiling like a fool, not being able to wipe it away from her face, got up from her bed and quietly left the bedroom, sighing with relief once she closed the door behind her. After that, she headed to her own room, her heart beating like a hammer in her ribcage. That’s it.  
She was going to join the student council tomorrow. Even if it was just for being with Himiko more…


End file.
